Twins
by The.Southern.Bell
Summary: Two sets of identical twins. Two different families, the Swan family and the Masen family. The Masen twins were taken at birth, their parents lead to believe they died of complications shortly after birth.


Two sets of identical twins. Two different families, the Swan family and the Masen family. The Masen twins were taken at birth, their parents lead to believe they died of complications shortly after birth. They were brought up without a care in the world until their seventeenth birthday, when they were sentenced to live life for an eternity. They escaped the family they thought was their own for those seventeen years to a family they could truly call their own. What happens when the Swan girls and the Masen boys meet?

A New Meaning

Edward's POV

I spent my whole life thinking I knew the people that called themselves my mother and father. Now I know my life was a lie. Nathan and I were taken from our parents the day we were born. We were born June 20, 1984. We would be twenty-six this year, though we are stuck in our seventeen year old bodies.

It never occurred to me or my bother to question why our 'parents' never aged, why they were so pale or cold, or why they didn't look like us.

They were so cold and dull. The female was sweet when the male wasn't around. We were to go to school and come home, no parties, no friends, and no girls. When we were home we did our chorus, ate our dinner, and were expected to be in bed by eight.

On our seventeenth birthday they went ballistic. We came home from school to find them standing at the door for us. They grabbed us and drug us inside to the basement which was lined with steel. The last thing either of us remembered was the piercing screams we let out as we both felt the searing pain in our neck.

I awoke sometime later, laying on a hard floor and the smell of blood strong in the air. I looked over to Nathan and saw him crumpled and shivering on the floor. There was a deep gash in his neck and blood was seeping out of it. I remember wanting so badly to drain him of his blood, and that's when I realized what had happened to me. I was changed into a vampire and I wanted to kill my own brother.

Disgusted with myself I held my breath only to find I didn't need it and moved closer to Nathan. I worked up my control and ripped a piece of my shirt off and pressed it to the wound in his neck. I had only heard stories of vampires when I was little, blowing them off as silly children stories. I realized now that what was told to us was true.

The longer I sat with my brother the more I felt the venom swelling in my mouth. They had told us the only way to change a human was to bite them and transfer the venom. They had also told us that newborns didn't have that kind of control to be around humans. Yet here I sat, with my brother who was rapidly bleeding, and I wasn't killing him.

I could smell the venom in his blood. It was there only it wasn't enough. I decided to remove the shirt from his neck and look at the wound. I looked like something was ripped from his body and it was only then I realized his clothes were covered in blood. He was bitten but whoever it was lost control.

The venom in my own mouth was pooling rapidly. I knew my brother needed more venom if he was going to live. I knew I couldn't risk biting him myself so I leaned over the wound on his neck and opened my mouth, locking myself in place. After a second a thick, milky, syrup started dripping out of my mouth onto my brother's neck. I let the venom keep flowing out of my mouth until I noticed the wound on his neck was closed up.

It was only then that my brother started to thrash around on the floor. I panicked and did the only thing I knew to do and pulled his body to mine and held his withering body in my arms. Only hours after I had given my brother my venom he stopped moving in my arms and I looked down at him.

He opened his eyes slowly and I gasped at what I saw. They were bright red and glowing, I had moved back from him to look at him. I wondered if I looked like he did. I got my answer to that when he looked up at me and had the same reaction. The room had been eerily quiet and I got up and started knocking around the room.

We eventually broke our way out of the room. We took off like a bat out of hell. After about two days of running we came across two vampires. They had golden eyes and looked startled by our appearance. There was a male and a female. The male was tall and lanky with blonde hair with a slight curl to it and the female was small with some curves to here and shoulder length caramel hair.

The male immediately took a protective stance in front of the female and is stepped a little in front of my brother.

"I am Carlisle, this is my mate Esme." The male said to us. "And this is our land. We ask what business you have here."

I opened my mouth to respond to him but nothing came out. An odd feeling came over me.

_They look so frightened. Obviously only days old._

I looked down to the female and my eyebrows frowned.

"I heard that." I told her quietly. "But you didn't say anything out loud?"

Nathan brought his hand to my shoulder and stepped in line with me. "I heard it too." He said looking at me.

_Interesting, twins and mind readers none the less. _I looked back to the one called Carlisle.

"I am Edward and this is my twin Nathan. I believe we were taken from our human family and turned by two other vampires. Is there any way you two can help us?" I asked in a pleading voice. Esme was right we were both scared to death having no idea how to live our lives now.

Esme stepped forward, despite Carlisle's protest and stepped right up to me. She took my face in her hands and brought me down to her level.

"My boys, of course we can help you. We can teach you our ways." Then she did something that surprised me she brought me further down and kissed my forehead before hugging me to herself. She released me and then moved to Nathan pulling him down and doing the same thing. He was rigid at first but relaxed quickly and hugged her back.

She then turned to Carlisle. "We have plenty of room and just think how the boys will love to have two more bothers."

Carlisle was hesitant but agreed to bring us back to their place. I heard a sickening crack come from back.

"TIMBER!" I heard someone yell from the backyard and then a tree fell behind the house.

"Kids!" Esme called. Faster than I could blink there were four more vampires standing in front of us. I felt Nathan stiffen by my side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I looked to the vampires in front of us. There was a tall one that was very muscular had had dark brown curly hair. The next was a tall, leggy blonde that was busy buffing her nails on her shoulder. Then there was another tall, less muscular guy with blonde curly hair and standing next to him was a short, pixie looking girl with black hair that was spiked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Boys, this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. Kids this is Edward and Nathan, they will be staying with us." Esme said. With that the short one, Alice, launched herself at Nathan and me taking us both by shock as she grabbed us up into a bone crushing hug.

That was nine years ago. Over those years Nathan and I learned a lot about our new life and our new family. We learned that Emmett was possibly the strongest vampire known to earth and Rosalie was the most self-absorbed vampire we had ever met. Jasper had a worst past than either of us and Alice was the energizer bunny on crack.

I learned that I can read minds apart from Nathans and he, being my identical twin, could do the same. We learned throughout the years that if we were touching on another we could read each other's thoughts, but only what the other wanted us to hear.

We learned that it was not uncommon for vampires to have powers because Alice could see the future and Jasper could change the mood of the people around him.

In those nine years we had been through high school twice and various online collages for many different subjects. We learned to deal with our bloodlust among having to live in a house with three very happy, very sexual couples.

Now we lived in a little town named Forks located in Washington State. My brothers, sisters, and I enrolled in Forks high school. Alice, Nathan, and I were enrolled as freshmen, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett as sophomores.

School was pretty much a constant bore. Nathan and I spent the whole day blocking other thoughts from our heads while Alice and Jasper made out every chance they got and Emmett dragged Rose off to the janitors closet three or four times a day.

We came to school, pretended to pay attention in class, pretended to eat our lunches, and went home. We kept our distance from other students as they gave us a wide birth whenever we were around them.

Being able to read minds brought a task upon my brother and me. Though Alice could see the future it wasn't set in stone. We were always on the look-out for people who might figure out our secret. It was close to happening a few times in the last nine years. Between Alice, Nathan and I we were able to catch people's suspicions before more fuel could be added to the fire.

That's why we preferred to blend into the background. In a small town like Forks people thrived at any chance of gossip. Up until now we were the town gossip, today however we became yesterday's news.

It was the talk of the town since the day, Charlie the Chief of Police, found out his daughter was coming to live with him.

Charlie was a decent enough guy. He had lived here his entire live, gone to Forks high school, married his high school sweet-heart right out of school, and a year later she left being five months pregnant. She never came back and neither did the baby. He took two weeks off each summer to go on vacation in California where he would spend time with her.

The Chief was a man of very few words and his thoughts even fewer but it was clear that he loved his daughter.

Today at school we would be just like everyone else. Interested in the new kid but most importantly we would be able to blend.

That is if Alice allowed us to. She had been bouncing off of the walls for the past week or so. She said something was coming, something good, something life altering. Of course she knew exactly what was coming but she had decided that she wouldn't share that little bit of information with us.

I let out a groan and heaved myself off of my bed and walked out into the hall. The house was sectioned off into living quarters. We each had our own bedroom, bathroom, and office area. Why we needed an office I didn't know and I surely didn't want to know what the rest of the family used theirs for.

I walked down the hall and slapped my hand against Nathan's door gently to let him know to get his ass out of bed or he would have to run to school. Not that he minded doing that, he did it quite often, and sense the rest of the Forks population thought he simply road with me they were none the wiser.

I heard the springs in his mattress groan as he jumped off the bed and the click of his window. I walked into the garage and walked to my Volvo.

My siblings though I was crazy to own a Volvo when I could own just about any car out there. The Volvo was a less flashy car, and didn't cause as much gossip as the choices of my other siblings.

The garage door was already up so I jumped right into the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage stopping once I was fully out to allow Nathan to jump in without damaging the paint.

He stepped out of his window and fell to the ground and landed with a slight knee bend to absorb the impact and then casually walked to the car and slid in.

Nathan and I became the quiet type over the years. We didn't need to talk aloud more often then not and enjoyed our peace and quiet.

I pulled into my usual parking space next to Emmet's red Jeep and turned off the car. I glanced at my brother, checking my eyes only to catch him doing the same. We both needed to hunt.

We joined our family that was gathering around the back of Emmet's Jeep. I noticed a new car in the lot that morning. A large, old, red Chevy truck.

"Anyone think they will meet the new kid today?" Nathan asked as we reached our family.

"Oh you will." Alice sang as she grabbed Jasper's hand and drug him off toward the school. Nathan and I looked after her with questioning stares only to hear her twinkling laugh.

"Hunt tonight?" I asked Emmett. "I'm in need of some mountain lion."

Emmet stuck his fist out for a bump which I returned with my own fist. Rosalie had started to walk towards the school and Emmett turned on his heel to follow after her.

"See you virgins later!" he called over his shoulder. Loud enough for us to hear but not the entire parking lot. Nathan and I groaned and looked at each other. We were constantly being teased for being virgins, neither of us had found the right person yet.

"He is so dead." We both hissed at the same time. After brewing for a second more we parted our ways with a wave and headed off to our first classes.

I had day dreamed in most of my classes. Staring out the window and then being called on by an all too smug teacher thinking they caught me not paying attention. In all actuality I never paid attention in class anymore but when a teacher got cocky I would pull the answer from their brain and show them exactly how smart I am.

Some might have called it cheating; I just called it my way around things.

By the time lunch came around I was bombarded by so many thoughts about the new kid that it was getting to be too much. There was Mike Newton who was thinking of ways to get her to follow him to his car where he could 'seduce' her. Those types of thoughts were in the minds of almost all of the boys here at Forks high school.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up into dark brown eyes and a heart shaped face. The girl looked down before I could look any further and started whispering to Jessica Stanly.

I had lunch was Emmet and Rosalie and they were skipping lunch today. Once I had my prop trey of food I plopped down into my usual spot and started counting the cracks in the cinderblock wall again.

Let's see nine-hundred-eighty-four-million-two-hundred-thirty-three-thousand-

"Who's thhat?" I heard a timid voice ask. I abandoned my counting and looked up to find that the voice had come from the girl with the brown eyes, the new girl.

Bella's POV

I awoke that morning with a dreading feeling. After I drug myself out of bed and into the shower, not looking in the merrier I whipped my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed the mascara and eyeliner.

I didn't bother looking in the merrier as I applied the make-up. I never messed it up.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and pulled it over my waist. I run down the steps and jump the last three, landing on the rug making it slide a little.

"Easy there Bella. I wouldn't want you to fall." Charlie, my dad, said as he clipped his gun into his holster.

"Yyes sir." I had to force myself on the 'y' sound. I hated my stutter. Even though I could usually get through the day without anyone noticing it, or if they had they would simply put it off as me trying to find the right words. "Carlie." I hollered up the steps.

She came down the steps in a similar fashion that I did, jumping on the rug and making it slide.

"Careful Carlie. I just had to fuss at Bella for the same thing." Charlie said as he walked us to the door. She only smiled her apology to him.

I smiled at my sister. She preferred not to talk and it worked out for her, she was able to get her point across quite nicely to people who didn't know her.

Carlie and I were identical down to a 't'. We both had brown hair and eyes, and both had a stutter. Because Carlie simply preferred not to talk her stutter was worse when she did talk; but I on the other hand wasn't quite as talented at communicating non-verbally as my sister, and my stutter had improved over the years.

Carlie and I didn't have to talk to each other though. She and I were able to communicate telepathically if we were touching each other. Only our parents knew about it and simply wrote it off as one of those 'twin languages' you hear about in studies all of the time. Where it could be a little of that, Carlie and I thought the connection went deeper that just that. We were not only able to talk like that we could send pictures to each other, but the one would only hear what the other wanted the other to hear.

We walked out to the truck that Charlie had waiting for us when we arrived in Forks. We both climbed in and then started off on the way to school.

I parked in a spot that was under some trees on the far right side of the parking lot. Carlie and I both took a huge breath before we stepped out of the truck. Carlie met me around the side of the truck and looked at me.

"Readyy C?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Rready B-b?" She asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll eever bee." Carlie looked at me funny. I was stuttering more than usual, and she could tell I was nervous.

A/N: So what did you think? Please don't be too harsh. The plot to this story is still in the making so I may change things or rather add things as I go about writing it. Yea weird, but it's how my brain works and my brain gets me perfect scores on writing exams so I'ma let it do its thing.


End file.
